


You Always Remember Your First Kiss

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was positive…. Well okay, maybe not <em>absolutely</em> positive, but surely he wasn't completely off the mark. Sherlock had initiated that first kiss, hadn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Remember Your First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watsons_Woes 2014 July Writing Prompts Challenge, prompt #7: _Wrong! Have a character discover that he or she remembers a pivotal life event incorrectly._

"Really, John? I know it's been a long time, but I didn't think you would forget this."

"I have NOT forgotten, Sherlock," John insisted. "You… you're the one who used to delete things from your 'mind palace.'"

"Are you suggesting that I would delete something as important and significant as our first kiss, John? I'm shocked that you would think I would tamper with any of my memories of you; of us, together." He drew slightly away from John and did that pouty thing with his face that still made him look like a petulant child (and which John secretly thought was rather adorable, even after all these years), but there was also a hint of genuine hurt in his tone.

John experienced a pang of doubt. He was positive…. Well okay, maybe not _absolutely_ positive. It truly had been a long time ago. They'd kissed so many times now that he couldn't quite recall all the details about each one, but surely he wasn't completely off the mark. Sherlock had initiated that first kiss, hadn't he?

"We had just finished with that disgusting Roylott business," Sherlock said.

Okay, that much John **did** remember. 

_A particularly tricky case: thanks to Sherlock's brilliant deductions, they'd managed to stop Doctor Roylott from murdering his step-daughter, but the man had been ruthless and they had nearly been killed themselves in the process. Only quick thinking on John's part and a well-placed bullet prevented them from meeting the same fate as their client's sister, Roylott's first victim, poisoned by a rare and deadly snake venom._

_They returned to Baker Street, riding the adrenaline high that was equal parts elation and residual terror. The two of them leaned against the wall, laughing with relief and grinning. A look passed between them, one that they had already shared many times before. John remembered the familiar feeling of anticipation coiling in his belly, the sensation of things unseen that were close enough to touch, to take…._

"We were climbing the stairs, you were in the lead. You turned around and kissed me," Sherlock said, waving his hands in a "so there" gesture.

The stairs….

He remembered now. 

"I turned because you grabbed my hand!" John said.

"I did?" Sherlock sounded dubious, but his lips twitched. 

_The moment stretched out, taut as a wire ready to snap—_

_John abruptly broke off the gaze before he did something irretrievable to his friendship with this strange, amazing creature. He mumbled something inane and started up the flight of stairs to the flat, to the sanctuary of his room._

_"John—" Sherlock's voice was rough, wanting. Then his fingers wrapped tightly around John's hand. John turned in surprise._

_Their eyes were on a level, and mere inches apart. The look, oh God it was still there, the most beautiful thing John had ever seen, urging him to touch, to take what was his. Their mouths were on a level too, and Sherlock was twining his fingers into John's, and then—_

"Yes you did, you nutter," John said, grinning.

Sherlock smiled. That smile was the second most beautiful thing in John's world. 

Chuckling, John pulled Sherlock in and buried his face in the crook of Sherlock's neck. He could feel vibrations of suppressed laughter as Sherlock's arms came about him, holding him close.

Eventually, Sherlock leaned back and said, "So, do you concede? You kissed me first."

John pretended to give this some thought. "It's… still rather fuzzy."

Sherlock tsked. "I suppose a re-enactment is called for."

John got up from the sofa. "Reproduce the data?"

Sherlock nodded and allowed John to pull him to his feet. "Exactly. The scientific method."

"For science," John said as he led the way downstairs.


End file.
